


Никому не отдам

by Jadaite



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Dago Dainary/Raide Asato
Collections: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни"





	Никому не отдам

— Рай! Постой! — Меченый едва успел схватить мальчишку за шиворот на ступеньках Ратуши. Быстрый, паршивец! — Куда собрался?  
— К Даго!  
— Если бы Даго хотел, чтобы ты был с ним, он бы взял тебя с собой.  
— Отпусти, Алекс, — отрывисто бросил дух. — Целее будешь.  
Сейчас обмануться в природе этого существа было невозможно: в обычно золотистых глазах полыхало огнём. Но Алекс хватки не разжал.  
— Нет. Куда ты пойдешь? Ты ведь даже не знаешь, где он.  
Рай сощурился. И показалось или нет, но в воздухе мелькнули яркие рыжие искры. Дух был зол, но пока ещё не настолько, чтобы пустить в дело хлыст.  
— К этому драному кошаку, — прошипел Рай. — Потому что обещал кому-то там из предков этого блохастого, что придет по первому зову. А Даго всегда держит слово.  
— У Эктора нет блох, — не к месту обиделся за друга Меченый.  
— У него и проплешин пока нет, — кивнул Рай. — Но вскоре могут появиться.  
С Раем всегда было нелегко. И иногда Меченому всерьез казалось, что лучше бы Даго начал встречаться с мантикорой или драконом — это было бы на порядок безопаснее: и для него и для окружающих.  
— Отпусти. — Рай взял Алекса за запястье, и Меченый поспешно выдернул руку, ощутив, что ещё немного — и ладонь духа легко оставит тавро на его коже, а такого клейма Меченый себе не желал. Однако получив свободу, Рай не сбежал, а остался стоять рядом с Меченым. — Как давно он уехал?  
— Два месяца назад.  
Рай сжал губы в тонкую линию.  
— Рай, ничего с ним не случится. Даго почти тысяча лет. Замечу, почти весь этот срок он обходился без тебя, и ничего, жив-здоров.  
— Знаешь, Алекс, тебе почти четыреста лет, а ума местами ты так и не нажил.  
Меченый ничего не ответил. И остановить Рая больше не пытался. Беспокойство за тех, кто дорог сердцу, невозможно вытравить разумными доводами. Всё Меченый понимал, даже больше, чем ему хотелось. И сказать по большому счету ему было нечего, потому что будь он на месте Рая, поступил бы так же.  
“Что ж, Даго, ты сам виноват”, — подумал Меченый, глядя, как двое прохожих шарахнулись в стороны почти из-под копыт коня Рая. — “Надо было лучше рассчитывать время”.  
Путь до Бри короток, если в рукаве припрятаны козыри. Через путевые кольца Рай добрался до северных лордств менее чем за четыре часа, ещё два ушло на то, чтобы доехать до самого замка, и всего десять минут, чтобы узнать, где искать де Бриана — владетеля этих земель. Впрочем, о том, что этот вредный кошак на должности надолго не задержится, Рай кровожадно думал всю дорогу до места боевых действий. Он почти загнал коня, но успел вовремя — в самый разгар боя. Орки — тяжёлые противники: массивны, сильны, и далеко не всякая магия способна пробить их природную защиту. Самым сложным оказалось найти на поле боя Даго, а отыскав — добраться.  
Огненный кнут провел черту между Даго и нападающими, пропускать через которую Рай никого не собирался. И не пропустил — пусть на это и ушло много сил.  
К исходу боя убивать де Бриана Рай уже не хотел. Не потому что простил, а потому что глаза Даго были холоднее льда, и согреть его было куда важнее, нежели отомстить.  
До ближайшего города и выделенной Даго комнаты они обменялись едва ли десятком слов. Рай пытался перевести дух и наблюдал за общением Даго с окружающими. Вывод напрашивался неутешительный: Даго всё же пришлось применять сложную магию. Всё было плохо. Очень плохо. А ещё Даго до сих пор его не поцеловал и даже не обнял!  
Рай сцепил зубы так, что заныла челюсть. Его Даго сейчас был от него неимоверно далёк, хотя физически всего лишь на расстоянии вытянутой руки.  
— Рай, всё в порядке, — в голосе Даго не было чувств. И это по-настоящему пугало.  
Рай предпочёл бы взрыв, бурю! Что угодно! Всё было бы лучше этого равнодушия. Казалось, оно насквозь выстужало жарко натопленную комнату.  
— Конечно, в порядке. Ты же дал мне слово, а ты всегда его держишь, — вытолкнул Рай и ненавязчиво взял Даго за руку.  
Кожаные перчатки скрывали обтянутые кожей кости, и на ощупь почти казалось, что с Даго ничего не случилось. Но Рай прекрасно знал, чем чревато для некроманта применение высшей магии, какую цену придется заплатить за всесилие. Рай до боли закусил губу и потянулся снять перчатку, но неожиданно Даго отнял руку.  
— Не надо.  
— Почему?  
Глаза Даго полнились чернотой больше обычного. Рай не видел, но легко представлял призрачные руки Белоокой, обнимающие его Даго за плечи. Белая госпожа наверняка сейчас с ними, так же недовольна присутствием Рая, как он — её.  
— Это неприятное зрелище.  
В голосе Даго по-прежнему нет чувств, но Рай смог перевести дух. Всё не было так безнадёжно, как рисовалось ему по пути в Бри. Теперь он здесь и позаботится, чтобы сегодня Госпоже не на что было рассчитывать. Возможно, Даго пока не чувствовал любовь, но он помнил, что он — Рай — важен, и заботился о нем. Помнил и продолжал так считать.  
— Позволь мне самому решать.  
— Как знаешь.  
Рай стянул перчатку с руки, и хотя он догадывался, что увидит, все равно оказался не готов. Кости с высохшими мышцами обтягивала пергаментная кожа. Рай подавил вскрик, до боли закусил губу. Он поднял руку Даго и прижался к ладони щекой, потом повернул голову и поцеловал в центр.  
— Рай, что ты делаешь?  
— Тебе не нравится?  
Даго не сводил с Рая чёрного взгляда, в котором не было ни грана привычной ему теплоты, только холод равнодушия. Сейчас глазами его Даго смотрела смерть. Само по себе это не пугало, пугало другое — что его взгляд навсегда останется таким.  
— Мне всё равно.  
— Я продолжу?  
— Рай, ты же знаешь: чтобы восстановиться, мне нужно только время.  
Тело некроманта — подвластный ему инструмент, лучше всего настраиваемый на смерть, но и на жизнь его можно настроить, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока он не перешёл в форму лича. И чем больше нужно времени на то, чтобы вернуться к жизни, тем ближе некромант подходит к черте, за которой обратной дороги нет.  
— Знаю. — Рай выдавил улыбку и снова поцеловал в ладонь. — Я всё знаю. Тебе не неприятно, а всё равно, а мне — приятно, и я хочу к тебе прикасаться. Позволь мне продолжить?  
— Как хочешь.  
Получив разрешение, Рай прикрыл глаза и принялся выцеловывать руку Даго, обласкивая пальцы и ладонь, запястье с четко видимыми синими нитями вен с такой дотошностью, словно от этого зависела его жизнь. Он чувствовал на себе холодный взгляд, от которого хотелось превратиться во всплеск концентрированного пламени и затопить все вокруг огнём, чувствовал — и неторопливо ласкал руку Даго. Закончив с одной, он так же планомерно занялся другой, сосредоточенно следя за тем, не сбилось ли дыхание Даго, не отозвалось ли на его ласку настроенное на некромантию тело. Рай знал, что задача ему досталась непростая. Кто бы сказал ему ещё пару лет назад, что в нём может сыскаться столько терпения, высмеял бы глупца, ведь всем известно: духи огня, как никакие другие, скоры на решения и терпеть не могут ждать, им подавай всё и немедля!  
Рай поднял голову и улыбнулся в ответ на внимательный взгляд Даго. Ничего, что он дышит по-прежнему ровно. Ничего! Рай и не думал, что будет легко. И так просто сдаваться не собирался. Может быть, просто так и не научился. Даго позволил ему снять с себя и камзол, и рубашку, и не дрогнул ни разу, пока Рай выцеловывал ему плечи и шею, касался груди и бедер. Казалось, все попытки тщетны. В полене больше огня, чем в Даго!  
Рай отступил, но лишь для того, чтобы расстелить постель, найти в вещах флакон со смазкой и подбросить дров.  
— Я хочу тебе потанцевать, но мне нужно чуть больше места. Пожалуйста, пересядь на постель, — попросил Рай и, взяв за руку, потянул Даго из кресла.  
Даго не отказал.  
— Рай, ты бессмысленно потратишь много сил. Мы не сможем их тебе восполнить в ближайшем будущем. Ты будешь злиться.  
— Не буду. Обещаю.  
Рай не любил что-либо обещать, он вообще словам особо не верил. Но сейчас дал слово без раздумий. Он был готов заплатить слабостью за то, чтобы Даго вернулся к нему побыстрее.  
Рай оттащил тяжеленное кресло в сторону, сложил разбросанные вещи к дорожным сумкам в углу и, обернувшись, улыбнулся Даго.  
— Смотри, каэри, и не отводи взгляда.  
Рай вспыхнул огнём, вытянулся в струнку, раскинув руки, взвился, словно птица, и сорвался в танец. Духам не нужна музыка, они слышат мир. И Рай сейчас был частью этого мира, посредником, показывающим Даго через танец красоту солнечного дня, бесконечность звёздной ночи, радость от того, что после долгой дороги можно согреться у костра, удовольствие от вкусной еды, счастье от разгадывания тайн, всё то, что так нравилось Даго в жизни. Танец духа понятнее любого языка мира, даже стигийского. Ему не нужны слова, достаточно всполохов пламени, поворота головы и движения кистей, невесомого пируэта, чтобы выплеснуть на Даго те образы, которые Рай хотел показать. И взгляд Даго изменился. Рай не смог точно сказать, как именно, но этот момент ощутил. Эта открытость работала в обе стороны: Рай отражал в себе мир, мир отражал в Рая Даго. Не спрятаться — не обмануться. Впрочем, он этого и не желал.  
Больше огня, больше отдачи, пусть бы только Даго не смел отвести взгляд, пусть бы только ещё раз без нужды облизал губы, пусть бы только ещё раз сбилось дыхание. Всё это было мелочью, но каждой из них Рай радовался сильнее иных побед.  
И всё продолжал танцевать, отдавая всего себя: всю страсть, нежность и любовь, которые хранил в сердце, стараясь напомнить Даго о том, что их связывало, и пробудить в нём плотский голод. Рай давно потерял счёт времени: он готов был танцевать так днями и ночами напролет, только бы это помогло, но запасы огня, позволяющего принимать форму духа, истощились, не прошло и двух часов. Огонь отступил, оставляя его в слабом человеческом теле, и Рай завершил танец, ставя точку невесомым поцелуем сухих, словно пергамент, губ Даго. Если бы духу накануне не пришлось сражаться в бою, он смог бы поддержать форму дольше, и эффект танца был бы сильнее, но приходилось работать с тем, что есть.  
Даго не прикасался к нему, но и не отталкивал, позволяя Раю целовать шею, плечи, соски, выглаживать спину, бока. Рай опустился на колени перед ним, и Даго расставил ноги без дополнительной просьбы, что само по себе Рай посчитал за хороший знак. Однако впереди его ждало разочарование: Даго был едва возбужден. Рай закусил щеку изнутри.  
— Рай, не заставляй себя.  
Голос Даго был чист и прохладен, словно вода в горной реке, от которой немилосердно сводит зубы.  
Рай поднял голову и улыбнулся, смело выдерживая взгляд Даго.  
— Не заставляй меня повторять: я делаю только то, что сам хочу, — и решительно склонив голову, поцеловал отчётливо выступающую подвздошную кость.  
Рай терпеливо ласкал, гладил, нежил в ладонях, прикасался губами, дразнил языком и брал член в рот, и то, что Даго пусть и слишком медленно, но всё же возбуждался, было лучшей наградой за его старания. Челюсть и шея давно немилосердно болели, но Рай не отступал и не давал Даго отстранить себя. Не давал до тех пор, пока его почти не оглушил тихий стон, а на голову не опустилась ладонь. Рай вскинул голову почти неверяще, поморщился от острой боли в шее и просиял так, что его улыбкой можно было бы осветить не то что комнату, а весь мир. В чёрных глазах плыло удивление, непонимание и жажда — не такая, к которой он успел привыкнуть, но вполне отчётливая.  
— Каэри, — хрипло позвал Рай и мягко попросил: — давай ляжем.  
Поспешно поднявшись на затекшие ноги, подтолкнул Даго вытянуться на постели и сам залез на кровать.  
Рай не упустил момент: оседлал бедра Даго, впился в губы, не давая остыть, пока наскоро растягивал себя и покрывал маслом его член.  
— Рай, я не уверен, что получится.  
— Знаешь, каэри, иногда думать — это лишнее. Ты об этом знаешь, но сейчас подзабыл. Я покажу тебе.  
Не желая спорить, Рай приподнялся и, помогая себе рукой, опустился на член. Принял до основания и замер, упираясь ладонями в грудь Даго.  
— И расскажу о чувствах. Твоих и моих. — Рай облизал губы, пошевелился, сжал ягодицы и выдохнул: — Высшее знание… которое рождается между людьми. Ты смотрел на людей… и хотел понять. И как не пытался — не понимал. Очевидного. Нет ничего дороже того, кого любишь.  
Возможно, Даго и собирался что-то сказать, но не смог. Рай не дал ему прийти в себя. Он знал: довести Даго до оргазма будет той ещё задачей, но всё же попроще, чем возбудить в принципе. Он приподнялся и снова опустился, ещё и ещё. Говорить и отдаваться было неимоверно тяжело, но Рай не сводил с Даго взгляда и толкал себя в исповедь.  
— С тобой я научился по-настоящему жить. Нежность. Тоска. Страсть. Желание. Страх. Восхищение. Ужас. Непонимание. Принятие. Знаешь, как многому ты меня научил? Мне порой... кажется, я до тебя не жил. — Рай говорил, перемежая слова поцелуями, укусами и прикосновениями. И неумолимо двигался, то наращивая, то снижая темп, или вовсе замирая. — Именно ты сказал: “Тамо каэри”. Любовь нельзя познать через книги. Вечное пламя! Только ощутить. Чувствуешь?  
Рай сжимал внутри, целовал до ноющих губ, не давая прийти Даго в себя. Но тот всё же попытался ответить. Безуспешно. Ничего, кроме “Рай”, Даго сказать так и не смог.  
Отчаянная близость завершилась на грани выносливости Рая, когда Даго всё же ответил на его поцелуи с неменьшим голодом, опрокинул на постель и принялся сам в него вбиваться. Рай тянулся навстречу, плакал и смеялся, когда на это хватало дыхания и сил, и целовал, стоило Даго склониться к нему достаточно низко.  
В себя Рай пришел далеко не сразу. Он был опустошен, как и в плане силы, так и физически, и — безмерно счастлив. Ему удалось. Удалось!  
Рай прислушался к мерному дыханию рядом, приподнялся посмотреть и разулыбался, окончательно успокаиваясь. Точно удалось.  
Мертвые не спят. А Даго спал так безмятежно, что Рай едва не рассмеялся в голос. Он погладил Даго по щеке. Рай не слышал, но легко представил злое, полное разочарования шипение Белоокой. И словно отвечая на него, тихо прошептал в тишину комнаты:  
— Не отдам. Не сегодня. Никогда.

[art by @Taro Amoretti](https://twitter.com/taro_amoretti)


End file.
